


Midnight Video Games

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Midnight Video Games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Video Games

Marinette was sitting at her desk playing video games. It was midnight on a Friday, so she wasn’t worried about getting to bed just yet. Also Marinette was on winning streak, so there was no way she’d get off now. She had almost defeated the boss, just a few more punches. Marinette bit her lip, fully focused. It was broken though, when she was startled by a tapping on her balcony door. She jumped nearly two inches off her chair. Marinette grimaced as she watched her character get defeated. She huffed and got up from her chair to go open the door.

“That cat better have a good reason for being here.” Marinette muttered as she unlatched the door. Chat Noir was squatting right next to the opening, smiling down at her. She raised an eyebrow. “What?” Marinette said in an annoyed voice. Chat jerked is head back a little with a surprised look on his face. 

“What did I do this time?” He asked.

“You made me lose my game.” Marinette said, gesturing to her computer and stepping out of the way for him to come in. Chat hopped down and walked over to her desk, leaning on her chair to look at the computer. 

“Oh I love this game!” He said excitedly. 

“Yeah? It’s my favorite.” Marinette leaned next to him on the chair. “I WAS on a streak, but SOMEbody had to come knocking on my door…” She glanced at him with an irritated look on her face (it was fake of course, she couldn’t stay mad at him for very long. He was too adorable). Chat stuck out his bottom lip a little in (fake) sympathy (well, it wasn’t ALL fake, he did feel a little guilty).

“I’m sorry Princess, what can I do to make it better?”

“I can’t think of anything at the moment, but I’ll let you know.” She nodded her head towards the screen. “Want to play a few rounds?” Chat’s face lit up.

“Yeah!” He ran to the side of her room and pulled up another chair. He sat down and held out his hand for her to put a controller, grinning about as wide as he possibly could. Marinette handed him her extra controller, and sat down on the chair next to him. Chat picked his character, and Marinette picked the hardest level. She smirked at him while the game was counting down.

“Ok kitty, let’s see what you got.”

* * *

They were on round ten of fighting each other, and Marinette was winning. Chat had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth with determination, and was holding his controller almost sideways as he tried every move he could think of to try to beat Marinette. But it was no use, she was practically a pro at this game. And as she threw her final punches to Chat’s character, he just set the controller on the desk and put his hands on his face in defeat. Marinette just held her hands in the air and silently screamed. She patted him on the back.

“Ok, your debt is paid. Beating you ten times in a row was more than enough to make up for breaking my streak earlier.” Chat just shook his head, his hands still on his face. 

“I don’t think I can ever show my face here again.” He said, a little muffled by his gloved hands. 

“Technically you never have.” Marinette gestured to his mask. He just smirked, seemingly amused by her comment. 

“You know what I mean.” Chat muttered. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He started giggling. 

“What?” Marinette asked with suspicion. He just shook his head, still giggling.

“Nothing, it’s just…your ‘concentrated face’ is funny.” Chat then copied the look. She kicked him from her chair.

“Shut up.” Marinette said, trying not to join him in giggling but failing.

“Ow!” Chat started rubbing his leg, now laughing. “What? It’s cute!” She kicked him again, and he fell off his chair, still laughing. Marinette quickly knelt on the floor beside him, covering his mouth.

“Sh! My parents will hear you!” Chat let out a few more giggles, and quieted down. Marinette got back up to turn the game off, and when she turned around she found him staring up at her from the floor. Chat had propped himself up on his elbows and was leaning back on them. 

She couldn’t help but stare back. Chat’s eyes had always had a way of hypnotizing her, they were so deep and full of countless emotions. It took her a few minutes to realize what she was doing, so she quickly got up and walked aimlessly around the room with his eyes still on her. After a moment, he got up too.

“Well, I guess I should be going. It’s late.” He said, a hint of sadness around his face. Marinette walked over to him, smiling like she hadn’t just been staring at his eyes for three straight minutes. 

“Ok. Thank you for playing the game with me, that was fun!” Marinette shifted her weight a little. “We should uh…we should do it again soon.” Chat raised his eyebrows under his mask, and grinned. 

“Are you…are you actually inviting me back?” He crossed his arms, still grinning but more smug. “This has never happened before, I…I need to take this in for a moment.” Marinette hit his arm lightly.

“Yes. I am inviting you back, savor it because this won’t happen again. I just want the satisfaction of beating you at video games again.” 

“Oh come on, admit it! You LIKE hanging out with me. Admit you LOOOOVE me!” He leaned in a little while saying that last part. What Chat could have never been prepared for, was what she said. 

“Chat, I love you.” Chat leaned back a little in surprise, blushing. He hadn’t expected to ever hear those words out of that mouth. Marinette started snickering.

“Your face was worth it. Ok you are officially UN-invited, goodbye.” She opened the door, and he climbed out. Chat was on the ledge when he heard:

“Hey Chat!” He turned around to see Marinette leaning out.

“Yes?” Marinette bit her lip.

“Be here, tomorrow at midnight, ok?” Chat smiled.

“Anything for you Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
